The Weight of Desicions
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: If you like LOR and HP you might like this story. What if Severus was a Elf as in described in Tolkien's world. Set in Harry's 5th year.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok so I would just like to warn anyone who does not like LOR to read at your own risk. This is a crossover/original story. I know that house elves are the only elves JK talks about, and in this story I will touch on how they differ from the valor elves that I have based on Tolkien's elves. Most of my characters will probably not to cannon. So you have been warned. Also I slightly changed the name of Tolkien's names and locations so they are not SP errors.  
  
THE WEIGHT OF DESICIONS  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Albus Dumbledore turned to Severus and said; "You know what I must ask you to do, if you are ready, if you are willing."   
  
Severus paled slightly and turned. Harry watched as he swept wordlessly behind Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Where did you think he is going?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said with a bit of sadness.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A few hours before Harry escaped from Voldermort.  
  
"Headmaster, Voldermort is back, he is calling me to him." He hissed as they watched helplessly from the sidelines of the TriWizard tournament.  
  
"You must resist, I know that it pains you, let us just pray that Mr. Potter gets back in one piece."  
  
"Let's just hope for our sake that he gets back at all." Severus said.  
  
"Severus, there is nothing more we can do here, follow me to my office we have things to discuss." Albus said as they turned from the transformed Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Yes, of course." He replied and followed.  
  
The two disappeared from the commotion and sat by Albus's fireplace.  
  
"Severus if he is indeed back there are things we must waste no time in doing."  
  
"Yes, I fear that he will bring war to Hogwarts quicker than anyone will expect."  
  
"I must ask for your kin's help."  
  
"My people are leaving England, they are scattered, divided, leaderless." Severus responded twirling his hand.  
  
"But you are their king! You can unite them, bring glory to your people."  
  
"My people need no glory, they do not want it."  
  
"Nor do you want to be caged and branded by the Darkness that would await you." Albus pointed out.  
  
"My people will not come to my aid, not when I have abandoned them to live among the wizards."  
  
"Your father was wizard, your mother an valor elf, you have not abandoned anyone, it was not your fault that you were captured by Voldermort." Albus tried to comfort his friend."  
  
"I was weak, elves are not suppose to be weak."  
  
"Severus I have known you for many ages you are anything but weak. I must ask that you try. Our hope now lies with Harry, he must come back alive for there to be any hope."  
  
"Hope?" Severus laughed.  
  
"It has long since I have had any hope."  
  
"What have you foreseen my friend?" Albus asked.  
  
"Fudge is weak, he will sub come to weakness before the end. The ministry will fall." Severus stated.  
  
"All the more reason to put our hope in Harry." Albus said.  
  
"He is weak, he does not understand the struggles that his forefathers had to face, and he will be easily swayed. "  
  
"He will understand, the longer we can prolong the weight of his birthright, the longer he will be protected." Albus said.  
  
"He will find him and he will beg for death before it is over." Severus said.  
  
"You must not speak of such things, we must trust to hope." At this Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I must ask you to gather your people, prepare them for war." Albus asked again.  
  
"I will do what I can, but I cannot promise you anything, for it has long since I have been to Imildras."  
  
"I understand." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Albus said.  
  
"Albus, Mr. Potter has returned, and he has come back with the body of Cedric Diggory." Minivera cried out.  
  
"Lead me to him." Albus said rushing out behind Minivera.  
  
Severus stayed behind in his office and thought about what had been discussed.  
  
For and elf he was just a bud on an ever blooming tree. His mother Dielaina was princess of the eastern valor, and took residence within the city of Imildras. Elves are immortal and very powerful when it comes to old dark magic; they were the oldest and noblest of creatures. Once revered for their nobility and presence, they once provided education to all magical beings. The four founders of Hogwarts had in fact been tutored in the now ruin city of Imildras.  
  
His father a Slytherin wizard was a learned man who resisted Grindelwald. Dielaina married Severus' father despite her own father's warnings. Together they had stood against Grindelwald, helping the wizarding world overthrow his power. His mother died at the hands of Grindelwald. Severus was only a boy when his mother had died, and he had move to the city with his broken father. His father told him of his birthright, and took him to Imildras when he was sixteen years old.   
  
It seemed to him that whatever fate his father had suffered he would be destined to suffer the same fate. He too had lost his wife, Clairisse, daughter to Arabella Figg, another valor elf in hiding, to Voldermort. Severus suffered imprisonment within Voldermort's fortress after the death of his wife. Until being released by Auroras and accused of espionage. Finally Albus stepped in and cleared his name, although no one knew the real reason he was released.   
  
Clairisse and Severus had a daughter, they named Arwen. She was the light of her people. Clarisse a western valor elf, and Severus a eastern valor elf, Arwen was destined for greatness. Because of the dangers of war with Voldermort, Severus and Clarisse decided that it would be best if Arabella would take her. Because of this Severus only had limited contact with his own daughter. He missed his daughter, and he knew that in his heart that it was time to bring her into his life.  
  
"Then I have decided. I must seek out Arwen's council." Severus said to himself walking up towards the infirmary to see if the Potter boy was going to be all right, after all the world would inevitably fall if he fell. 


	2. CH 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Grandmother? I am home." Arwen Undomiel yelled up the stairs at 5 Priviet   
Drive. She had just gotten back from her trip to Imildras where she had been teaching   
several valor elves in the abandoned city.   
  
Arwen is best described as the fairest most beautiful elf since her great great great   
grandmother Luthien, and her great grandmother Arwen Eveningstar, for whom she was   
named after. Much to her father's pleasure, Arwen had her mother's beautiful face and her   
father's dark black hair. Her eyes sparkled no matter what light she was in. Her skin   
shimmered like the snow when the sun was at the highest point in the sky.  
  
"I am upstairs Arwen." Arabella yelled back. Arwen walked up the stairs and saw   
her grandmother searching through a trunk at the end of her bed.  
  
"What are you doing Nalamdi*"  
  
"I am looking for something Undomiel." She said.  
  
"You received an owl from your father yesterday. It is in your bedroom. I will be   
leaving tomorrow for Lothlorien. " She said somewhat distracted.  
  
"Lothlorien? But Nalamdi, you have not been to Lothlorien since I have been born."   
She stated, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Certain events have occurred while you were away." She said still distant.  
  
"What is going on?" Arwen asked more urgently.  
  
"I am sure you will find out when you read your letter from your father." With that   
Arwen walked to her room and saw a piece of sealed parchment lying on her bed with her   
elven name written on the front.  
  
Arewen  
  
Before she opened the letter she thought about the time she spent with her father.   
Every summer she would go to Hogwarts and meet her father for the summer holiday.   
Some summers, before Voldermort's impending threat he would take her to Imildras and   
they would spend days walking through the beautiful forests and streams. They would   
ride their horses and he would tell her stories of her mother. Her heart broke every time   
she would find her father at her mother's grave, talking to her ghost.   
  
Her mind drifted back to one day in particularÉ  
  
"Deilaina you should see her, she looks so much like you. Everyday she grows in   
to the beautiful elf I always knew she would be. Eru! I wish you were here with me. I   
have failed you." Severus started to cry.  
  
"Why didn't I see it, why couldn't I stop it!" He yelled in despair. Arwen was   
behind a tree listening to him. If there were one thing that she would give her father it   
would be to bring back her mother. She wanted her father to be happy more than   
anything in the world.  
  
Arwen returned her mind to her room and opened the letter.  
  
My dearest Undomiel,  
  
I know that it has been many moons since I have written you, but over the last   
month many events have occurred. Voldermort has indeed returned, Harry Potter has   
miraculously escaped him yet again. The Ministry is denying the Dark Lord's return,   
which has caused a rift in our alliances.   
  
Your grandmother is being called to Lothlorien to gather her kin, and prepare for a   
war. While she is gone I must ask you to watch over Mr. Potter and see that no harm   
befalls him. He is the last of the Noldorien, and he must survive, and bring his people   
together. You know of what I speak of.   
  
I will be traveling to Imildras next week, and gathering a council. War is coming   
and we must all prepare. I am asking you to join me there in August. I await your arrival.   
You are and always remain my Meleth-nin*."   
  
Adar*  
  
  
"Nalamdi! Is this true? Is Voldermort back, truly?" Arwen shouted.  
"Yes, Remus Lupin has already paid me a visit at the end of May. After some   
convincing on his part I realize that we must prepare ourselves, I must speak with   
Celeborn and Glorfindel, perhaps we can call the valor to Imildras." She said with some   
sadness.  
  
"One thousand years I have walked this earth and still we must deal with the   
darkness of the Noldorien." Arabella stated.  
  
"But Harry Potter is the hope for the Noldorien. His father and mother were   
strong in life, they will give him the strength to fight the darkness." Arwen stated.  
  
"I love you Arwen, but remember that you can only find trust in yourself. My   
time here is ending you are our Evening Star, you yourself can bring hope!" Arabella said.  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
  
  
A month later.  
  
Arwen walked to her grandmother's house, one rainy day in July. On her way   
there she passed the Dursley's house and saw something amiss. The front door was wide   
open and there was no car in the driveway. Intrigued Arwen set her things at her door,   
and walked back to the Dursley's.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Arwen called out. There was no answer. She walked in   
the entryway nothing seemed over turned or disturbed.   
  
She had never met Harry except for glimpses of him walking in and out of his   
Uncle's house. She knew that her grandmother had babysat him when he was younger,   
but she was usually in school or in Imildras.   
  
"Hello, is everything all right?" She called again. She listened carefully and with   
her enhanced hearing she heard a cry coming from the basement. She tried to open the   
door to the basement, but it was locked.   
  
At this discovery, Arwen closed her eyes and concentrated and whispered   
something in her native tongue.  
  
"Panta.*" With this the door slowly opened and she made her way downstairs.  
  
"Is someone down here?" She asked.  
  
"Over here." She heard a faint voice coming from the corner. Arwen brushed her   
long black hair over her ears and searched franticly for the boy. She reached a very skinny   
young boy lying the corner. As she reached him he struggled to breath and passed out in   
her arms.  
  
" Utœvienye Estel! Harry, im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na   
ngalad.*" She said in her language hoping her power would be strong enough for him to   
hold on. Her voice was faltering. She had never seen someone in so much pain.  
  
Harry inhaled a deep breath and cried out in pain.  
  
"My name is Arwen, I am here to help you. I need for you to relax and hold on to   
me, I am going to take you to my house." She explained to him and she grabbed hold of   
him and walked as quickly as she could to her house without harming the boy.  
  
Arwen laid him down in the closest bedroom, and examined his wounds. He was   
bleeding from his head and leg. It appeared that he may have fallen down the stairs, or   
perhaps been pushed.  
  
"Mum? It hurts, make it stop I am sorry, please make the hurt go away." He   
cried. Arwen bent over him and held him.   
  
"May the valor protect you." She said softly as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
Arwen laid him down, he was out of immediate harm but his injuries were most   
grievous. She did not have the strength to heal him.   
  
Arwen fell asleep in the chair next to his bed in case he should wake . Harry slept   
for five hours when Arwen heard him stirred.  
  
"Harry? I need you to tell me if you ate anything or drank anything that you   
might have caused your stomach to be so sick."  
  
"No, I throw up everything I eat, I can't keep anything down." He said weakly   
looking at the woman's face.  
  
"Harry, I can not heal you, I will have to take you to my father. I need you to   
drink this." She handed him a cup.  
  
"I will just throw it up." He sated.  
  
"I know it will be difficult, but it has an herb that will settle your stomach."  
  
"Ok, I will try." He said as Arwen helped prop his head up. Harry swallowed it   
slowly taking a few sips at a time.  
  
"That's it, this will slow whatever sickness you have, until my father can aid   
you." Arwen brushed his hair back.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked after he finished the goblet.  
  
"My name is Arwen Undomiel and I am Arabella Figg's granddaughter."  
  
"Are you a witch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry you are still very weak, go back to sleep for a few hours while I prepare to   
take you to Imildras." She said standing up.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, did you need something else?" She asked turning back towards him.  
  
"Thank you." He said softly.  
  
"Your welcome Ellaire*." Harry blinked. He had heard that name before.  
  
============================================================  
  
Notes:  
* Nalamdi Ðthis is what Arwen affectionately calls her Grandmother  
*Meleth-nin Ð my love  
* Adar - Father  
* Panta - open  
* Utœvienye Estel! Harry, im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad. Ð   
Have hope! Harry, I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the   
light. (This was in the movie)  
* Ellarie - Summer Star, similar to Elessar meaning Star stone 


End file.
